Let Them Do Anything Contrary
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Welcome to the world of Popples. Although third and final season of the new incarnation maybe has marked the end of franchise, it's not over yet. I won't let anyone should ever fall on some other that only trust to the whimsical sight of darkness. Now shine your light back with this most enchanting story ever! Salute to a brand new adventure. This time with a twist.


**Let Them Do Anything Contrary**

Once upon a time, in planet Popple Earth, where the living beings who were suddenly appeared in horizon in a shape of some sort of fossorial unorthdox mammals. This kind of species, we should called the 'Popples', they can do anything what the peoples everywhere can't possibly should ever learned. While some others may feared that they are like other creatures, however, this one's different. To be honest, they specifically similar to the bears, and mainly hedgehogs, because whenever the creature goes duck, it has the ability to switch themselves in less than three seconds into furball with magnificent bright colors and different motifs on it and roll 'em to action! Anyway since nobody wonder what's so special, some were think that they can perform a fielding to absolute enactment. In fact, it just to tells it would be a mere fairytale which probably not seen in other untold stories to envisage.

One day, Sunny is practising her art of self defense to improve her physics and stamina that moment had to realize. Anything can happen for her type just what it appears to be was nothing but a worth living with an impressive technique she possessed through herself. Yes sir, it's only for herself and nothing can be seen by any other guys, I meant popples that is certainly ought to learnt out. Erstwhile at the back side, Yikes is playing tag with the other two girly friends as usual. No doubt a leading course of action has thoroughly clarifies the same manner which were debately exclusive for young childrens, and now it's commonly do that thing for all years too.

However for now, situation commences as the good president Mayor Milton approach to where popple fellows were up to. But for the mutual calculation rate was given simply provides more of excitement when other peoples can't comprehend this happening.

At first, the mayor is attempt to surprise Sunny from the back while she doing a very amusing gesture. "Whoa, hey mister mayor! Sorry, did I hit you by mistake? You see that I'm training here and you appeared. I surprised to myself to see you here."

Mayor Milton felt far from alright and replies calmly, "Oh it's not a problem, Sunny. Not necessarily be so worried for an excuse."

"I think they might like your style, sir, but what's it to you?"  
"That reminds me, Sunny. My mens clearly clench with a secret information to the new product that will soon appear in the public for sale. Umm, you see the secret to told is only between the two of us to tell. I was wondering if you had anything else to do a favor?"  
"Two of us? Why?"

"Because this is a special day we can consider as none of may have to find out. Anyhoo, you've got to see this okay? I have interesting video here that they recorded this morning on my phone. Here watch this."  
"You mean a commercial."  
"In add to that, they provide a promotion too, that is. Enjoy." He replies again, and he does.

The mayor shows Bubbles a broadside recording to the following product. They say if someone gets tired with hundreds of thousand towels to wash with their hands, one of the hirelings introduced the dominant house implement as outrageous solution, and they called it: 'Super-Popper Washing Machine 3000'. Which, of course, has deliver different kind of personal apparels into the launderer with 6x washing speed of the horsepower. It has also capable to rinse and reorder fractured apparels.

"Ooh… amazing, isn't it?" Mayor inquires as Sunny is about to give an impression.

"Very interesting but… remarkable, sir." That's what she had said. "I can't believe they can clean while repairing some of those broken stuffs with an amusing gizmo there."  
"That's not all, though! There are some few minor modifications that my mens attempt to working on last month to let this machine flows to everything. Therefore this innovative appliance is absolutely idiomatic. It would practically be useful if you have one of them."  
"Well, sir. I can help that. But you see, we don't have any apparels we have in the house."  
"And that's why you need an advice for imaginative benefit! Of course I wasn't suppose to tell everybody however, I also gifted 5 exchanging towels for your family. What about it? Do you feel interest with this most grrrracious appliance yet?"  
"My, it will be nice if you say so." Sunny replied crossing her arms. "How much it costs?"  
"They actually didn't expect the price of one unit though, it will be 120 popple bucks to trade for the first time sale to Popplement Store. We are also plan to make a big sale in Ani Mall for 200 bucks next month. Exclusively for you, it's free! O'course it would take three hours to deliver into your house. Anyway this is very important business. No dice, literally. Well, see you soon, Sunny, and have fun!"  
"Okey… dokey?" She winks at the mayor leaving scene as she give a thumb up, indicates for a positive reaction, but somehow bewilder.

Later in the treepod, Sunny is playing something weird on the popplephone that she owns it until her friends appear right from the door, babbling in encouraging states. Was it probably sounding yet flexible to paying regard to the friends in front of her on no account concerning to her admissible exploitation. Guess we don't likewise ought to fathom.

"Oh hey, Sunny. What are you on about playing with that phone alone?"

"Yep. I am just waiting for my delivery package. I don't believe what hour to make it happen. He said he had a secret."  
"A secret? Who?" Lulu bewilders.  
"Washing machine…" Sunny struggle to mention one thing that anyone can't recognize. "I suppose they want to bring it here for free when nobody eagered to that stereotype. Since none of you tell me honestly, in that moment I helped mayor while he's doing a favor on me."  
"I do believe that he wasn't joking but, what for?"  
"Nothing. Except the balls are dirty, I should handle this myself by the time they gets here."  
"You got to be kidding me."  
"Of course he is not giddy at all, Lulu. Hey since you ever try to keep me bothered until a time of arrival, you should go somwhere you should never bore. Now allow me to do a little moment with this funny video has to be sent."

At some point Lulu is almost comprehend such an offbeat situation, as for the friends. It doesn't mean that the string should be pulled by a whisky hand. Likewise to an applicable property which often use by one people can carrying it into safe spot. Unfortunately, they won't need to add some powder in that kind of stereotype matter to be fixated.

Yet the fun still need to fill in emotionally. So they should do in usual activities to restrain their boreness while Izzy and Yikes playing tag around the house yard. Saves for Sunny, she keeps watching the latest hillarious video on her popplephone.

After long moments, there's a door bell ring, waiting for somone to answer. Luckily Sunny walks toward the door and open it. Mailman just stand on entrance mat aside with the huge package. Before she lift the package, the mailman wants to sign her name upon leaving. In the meantime, Izzy and Yikes finish playing tag as they laughs in fit while walking back to the treepod before noticing someone is carrying the big matter indoor. Possibly calling for help, so they aid her to push into the elevator.

"Oh, there you are boys. Hehe. This one's tough so lend me a hand will you?" Said Sunny.

"You bet that we are lucky to help you." Respond Izzy. "With pleasure."

Back inside, Lulu notices that they pushing the box to an open sweep when she is about to finish the game. Possibly less far from the long desk table.

"Guys, I want you to tell me what is that thing." Lulu inquires.

"Pfft. You will find out Lulu." Sunny replied. "Actually, this box isn't opened yet."

Next, Sunny bring to light on her friendly folks to a dazzling introducery. When Sunny opens the box it contains a big washing machine named Super-Popper Washing Machine 3000, it allows to wash not just apparels, they can clean and rinse on any kind of proper arrays. They thought that the jitney is looking pretty cool once used as Sunny instructs the purpose with her old rusty scarf, into a brand new one. Unfortunately to unamused Lulu, who is jealous instead of appreciating. Then she says, "Heh. It's kinda useless. Only _I_ can do anything faithful for that. Why they would appreciate with that mystified washer anyway?"

"Sunny, isn't this looks kind of… towel washer?" Worried Bubbles.

"Even better. Poppleball can also be cleaned with the machine, like this!"

She demonstrates the artistic mechanism of this magical apparatus which can clean any types of threads along with her poppleball that often admiringly transpired all the time. Well fortunately to spend was less than five minutes, and there she goes, they are perfectly as hygienic as a mere shiny plate!

"Holy pop!" Gasped Bubbles. "That was too fast and simple, right? Sunny, you're amazing!"

"Pfft, don't mention it. You can thank me with this washer wherever we want."  
"Yeay Sunny!" Even Yikes shouts like a meanie too.  
"Oh, but that's not all! Take a look at some surprises whenever I touch this big blue button."  
"Wazzat?"

The machine reveals another features which were useful to let dry some apparels in less than two minutes, build new towel from wool material, exhale a flattened ball, clean off the dusts, and repairs the broken apparels.

"Ooh. It can fix the ripped towels and blow the dented poppleball? That washer is a genius Sunny, where do you bought it?"

"I can't let myself remember, but this one is free. I guess." Sunny grinned.  
"Sounds interesting." Bubbles thought imitatively. "Hey Sunny, wanna know what's popping on right now, I've got 1 million views on my video recording that I use to entertain myself in front of those mates. Ain't it cool?"  
"Cool? Not at all, dude. It's… pop-credible! I also received 1 million views my dancing video is excessively skyrocketing to concrete their lifestyle to follow that move almost burns their feet everyday. No matter how many of them, I'll be like superstar!"

This reflection would makes them stare at her ironic notion that doesn't understand an odd point to decipher immodest propensity. Nor Lulu can't explain either. She then walks to Sunny and discuss about the washer as well.

"Well Sunny. Your machine looks very amusing." Lulu said arrogantly, "But I must admit that the design is a less effective than mine, Sunny, unfortunately I could do better than that."

But Sunny chuckles a bit before she response. "Silly Lulu, quit being jealous if you don't want to. I have no mean to irritate you. As you can see, this innovative ruse calls Super-Popper Washer Machine 3000. With this, you no longer need to wait on clean anything dirty and change the style quickly. Isn't it wondrous?"

"Terrific I guess so? I maybe want to try how the stinky duster would rub the spots." Lulu reluctant to place a duster into the machine. Eventually, it goes in that thing and begin to operate as usual. Few minutes, there, the duster is cleaned and good as new again.

"Well, how about it?"  
"I can't believe it… Yes! It sound like a pop-tacular contriving I ever see. But Sunny, how did you receive this stuff? I don't think this looks expensive to us."  
"Nah, he give it to me for free."  
"For free?!" Lulu gasps.

Sunny nods it. Not realizing to tell what does happen to the customers yesterday so she would tell about the matter the same good mayor he asked.

"…Little they do, as we speak, he said it to me that the merchants won't stood down before they can expect the price that we should buy it everytime their belongings were renewed! It don't matter to such prediction must be bargained. Eventually, discount will be pronounced for the first time the same product to bought with before they restocks."

"If they have that discount on it, how many points they oughta states?" Asks Bubbles.  
"At least 65% of the original price, I guess." Sunny answered.  
"Wow, I don't recognize about it." Stated Bubbles.  
"Me either. Oh wait, I have a plan. Why don't if we should handle the situation to those customers by discussing the same matter to mayor then? I am yet done to convince their need for total satisfaction when the other popple can't simply look onward to."

Popple Pals decides to visit the mayor at Popplopolis City Hall to tell more between the same distinguished home appliance and customers' review. It seems the mayor is about to digest his favorite meal, the vine lasagna, which taste is strangely soured to the mouth.

"Ah hello kids! What brings you here, wanna try some sweet lasagna on a big plate?" He inquires with a fit of joy. "Ooh, it tastes so yum!"

"Sure we would, sir, but sorry we are busy. Looks like we intent to pay a visit to talk with you. I am sure that the customer may protests because of oh-so intriguing price."  
"What's the p-problem?"  
"Like we probably know, I want to ask you a favor in question. Do you suppose that the personal housing implement's consumer necessity to comply with, will truly be available for sale in Popplement Store?"  
"Truly yes. Why is that?"  
"But sir, there's no way if you could lift up the price without any media source from TV or papers!" Lulu complains. "If one of your staffs didn't finalize the pop-mercial footage ideally who knows if your house implement isn't too special as any popple should have?"  
"Ooh. That makes sense… a serious problem! Kids, what are we do now? We are late for a new product sale initiation on sunset soon. In fact, there is no much time left."  
"Don't worry, we Popple Pals always have a plan to settle this on to our job. They need our assistance, sir, so please let us take it for our show can we?"  
"You? Want to assist us to film our pop-mercial project? If you say so. I'm in!"

This case looks utterly dumbstrucked as it seems, only Popple Pals can consider how does happen to the gloomy pitfall that set up their intercourse memo to write off.

From this point, we can see how they care to any popples from trouble, they seem to prepare some kind of devices to visualize their own commercial video as Sunny, the only customer who gradually delighted to the pinnacle gizmo, is also responsible to be in major duty as the host performer while Bubbles take the side as director. As usual the video to be made is strictly ultrapractical to show some popples the art of washing things.

As their footage recording was a success, they laid it to public media and set the discount price even greater than the premature sellers who had less discount odds to pay off its immersed line of a fatuity. Therefore, the customers are no longer suffered from that issues as they would be able to buy that machine without questioning.

The mayor was happy as well. "Whoa, kids, how come the footage you perform it was a pop-tacular show I've ever seen! Wonderful! I can't wait every popples should reconsider carefully, it's truly remarkable method indeed."

"Oh you can count on us sir." Sunny response. "You know that we do the similar odd that your mens won't do anything right."

"No matter how much costs to spend on that washer you surveyed, they always be happy even they don't want to." Adds Lulu. "As long as my invention also works, I should not too worry about that silly thing. I owe you an apology, Sunny, I was too haughty before you show it to me. I thought you would never needing me more."  
"Hey Lulu, don't feel bad." Bubbles lectured, "sometimes you be fond on some popples invented anything more even if you feel jealous of it. But you gotta admit, no others simply looks perfect than you. You are perfection."

This makes Lulu smiles widely hearing a motivation. "Sure Bubbles. That won't be a simple matter to discuss. Besides, I'm the only clever scientist that every popple always love how my innovative deception would work."

"Now you were talking. You are more like a glad scientist of all!"

"Truly yes, I am glad."

The Popple Pals then laughing together as the commercial issue… and also misunderstanding finally settled for another day.

**_The End._**


End file.
